The present invention relates generally to roller skating board.
In general, it is well known roller skates attached under a sole, and a skating board having a plate and rollers, and a sled having sliding plates or blades under the opposite sides of a plate which can provide a sliding safety. Furthermore, it is a well known skating board having a plurality of rollers under a plate and a sail on the said plate and being moved by a wind power.
However, the above prior embodiments have some disadvantages that the feet are able to be slided out of a plate and it does not prevent the plate from bending because there is no supporter under the plate to prevent the bending.
Accordingly, it is the main object of the present invention to provide an improved roller skating board to solve the problems found in prior embodiments.